My Immortal
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Pero aún así estoy sola, demasiado sola. Sin importar todos los "avances" que he hecho, sigo sola. Y seguiré sola por el resto de mi maldita existencia. Porque él ya no esta. —Songfic. Basado en My Immortal de Evanescence.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni Evanescence, ni My Immortal, ni los personajes. Todos son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo he creado la trama.

**Summary: **Pero aún así estoy sola, demasiado sola. Sin importar todos los "avances" que he hecho, sigo sola. Y seguiré sola por el resto de mi maldita existencia. Porque él ya no esta. Songfic. Basado en My Immortal de Evanescence.

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal**

_I'm so tired of being here_

Estoy harta de estar aquí, de estar sola. No lo soporto ya. Esta situación es demasiado difícil de manejar. Me estoy muriendo poco a poco, lo sé. Ya no hago nada, me he vuelto una especie de zombie y estoy asustando a Charlie y a todos los demás. Inclusive, me estoy asustando a mí misma. Pero ahora, más que nunca antes, estaba atrapada en Forks. ¿Cómo podría irme de aquí y saber que él y todo lo demás había sido real y no un sueño?

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Parezco una niña asustadiza. Me escondo y me alejo de todo lo que sé que me hará daño y me causará dolor. Me escondo de todo, como una niña pequeña que juega a las escondidillas, sólo que yo deseo que me encuentren, que me traigan a la normalidad. Que él vuelva.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

Desearía que no te hubieras ido. Desearía que te hubieras quedado a mi lado, que me amaras por siempre. Pero se que no es posible, se que te tuve demasiado tiempo junto a mi y que tarde o temprano pasaría. Pero aún así duele. Duele demasiado. Y me mata, poco a poco.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

Tu presencia aún esta aquí, es imposible de ignorarla. Te habías convertido en toda mi vida y ahora que ya no estas, es doloroso seguir adelante. Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti. Cada rincón, cada acción, cada pesadilla… ¿Cómo se supone que seguiré viviendo si todo resulta tan doloroso? ¿Cómo se supone que continuaré, si cada vez que entro a mi habitación millones de recuerdos me acechan?

_And it won't leave me alone_

Y no me deja sola, por más que trato por no hacerlo, siempre te recuerdo, haciéndolo mucho más difícil para mi.

...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

Las heridas que tu partida me causaron no parecen sanar, al contrario, parece que cada día empeoran. Como si cada día se hicieran más profundas, y sangraran sin cesar. Como una hemorragia interna, sangrando hasta matarte pero sin que nadie se de cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es como si tuviera una daga clavada en mi corazón.

_This pain is just too real_

Este dolor es demasiado real. Demasiado vivo. Me mata poco a poco de distintas maneras. Me mata por la soledad, la angustia, el sufrimiento… Lo estoy soportando lo mejor que puedo, trato de sonreír, de hacer los deberes y de continuar como si nada, pero se que estoy fallando. Todos lo saben. Y el dolor aumenta considerablemente cuando me doy cuenta de esta falla, que por más que intento de seguir adelante con mi vida, simplemente no puedo. Porque tu eres mi vida, y te la llevaste contigo cuando te marchaste lejos.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Me había dicho que el tiempo me ayudaría, que borraría todo recuerdo que pudiera aparecer en mi cabeza. Que mi mente era como un colador, y que borraría todo… Que el tiempo eliminaría cualquier herida… Más sin embargo, no lo hace. Mi mente conserva mejor los recuerdos de esos últimos meses que los de mi infancia en Phoenix. No parece que el tiempo ayude, no parece ayudar en absoluto. Porque no es tiempo lo que se necesita para repara un corazón roto. Se necesita a la persona que lo rompió.

...

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

Me cautivaba. Él era tan diferente a todo lo que yo había conocido… Simplemente era él mismo, aquel vampiro masoquista que yo aún amaba y que hacía que muriera por dentro ya que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Estoy atrapada. Limitada, en algún sentido. Él se fue y dejó atrás esa vida que vivimos juntos y yo estoy recordando por él y por mi. Pero resulta demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Duele en demasiadas formas, y cada una te hace sufrir y agonizar. Te drena, poco a poco, y después de un largo tiempo, te deja vacía. Sin nada en tu maldito interior…

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

Sueño con él casi todas las noches. A veces, veo su cara, perfecta como la de un ángel pálido y hermoso. Otras veces, sueño que lo persigo por el obscuro bosque, que trato de seguirlo e irme con él. Pero siempre, todas las noches desde su partida, los sueños se convierten en pesadillas. Toman un curso que siempre termina aterrándome y haciendo que despierte entre mis propios gritos y alaridos. No he vuelto a tener un sueño tranquilo, siempre me veo cansada y malsana, haciendo que todos se asusten tan sólo con verme. Como un monstruo de alguna pesadilla. Tal vez de alguna forma, de mis propias pesadillas.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Y ahora que escucho su voz, he perdido la poca cordura que quedaba en mi interior. Todo se lo ha llevado ese hermoso regalo de mi subconsciente. He roto todas esas estúpidas promesas que alguna vez hice. Todas aquellas promesas que me protegían y brindaban seguridad. Y todas esas promesas las rompía junto con aquel chico de la reserva de La Push. Él me estaba ayudando a hacerlo, era un buen amigo. Ya que sólo un verdadero amigo pondría en riesgo la vida de un amigo.

...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

He tratado demasiadas veces de decirle a mi corazón que él ya no esta. Pero por más que lo intente, parece que no quiere entender. Y a veces, cuando llega a darse cuenta que eso es verdad, me tortura. Me hiere y me mata.

_But though you're still with me_

Pero casi siempre estas en mis pensamientos. Cada cosa que hago esta relacionada contigo, y me es mucho más difícil. La monotonía rápidamente se convierte en agonía y dolor. Te veo a donde sea que volteo. Es peor que si aún estuvieras aquí.

_I've been alone all along_

Pero aún así estoy sola, demasiado sola. Sin importar todos los "avances" que he hecho, sigo sola. No importa cuantas veces visite a Jacob, no importa cuantas veces hable con Jessica o Angela, no importa cuantos partidos vea con Charlie, sigo sola. Y se que siempre será de esa manera, porque él ya no esta a mi lado. No importa cuanto lo desee, él no volverá. Y seguiré sola, por el resto de mi maldita existencia.

--

**N/A: **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado (?) Bueno, elegí la canción porque sentí que quedaba perfecto con la historia en Luna Nueva, apuesto mi reputación a que acerte. :) Bueno, no puse el coro porque sentí que quedaba mucho mejor sin él. :)

Recuerden que los reviews son como la azúcar en un dulce... sin ellos, los caramelos sabrían horribles :P

Nos leemos :D


End file.
